


Out to Dinner

by MischievousMonster



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Brony - Freeform, M/M, Truce, scienceboyfriends, sciencebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony for the last time I said no" What happens when a single, billionaire, playboy keeps bothering his sciencebro for dinner? Well something like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out to Dinner

Out to Dinner

A Scienceboyfriends One Shot

Tony frowned, his eyebrows slightly tilted as he gave a sad face at Dr.Bruce Banner. Why you ask? Well recently things between him and Pepper fell flat and as a result he was once again the same old single, billionaire, playboy. This also meant he was craving for attention along with some other things, and for those things he found himself crying to his sciencebro Bruce for advice. Though Bruce hasn’t had much experience when it came to relationship advice, he had suggested Tony simply ask someone to dinner.

Tony thought it was over a bit, though it was a little too noble for a known playboy like himself. He decided to give it a try on Dr.Banner himself, though was disappointed when he had turned him down. Saying that he wasn’t interested and explained that when he gave the advice it was meant so that he’d try it out on others not him. At first Tony laughed it off, convincing himself it was just a joke that he asked Bruce out to dinner. But after a while Tony couldn’t seem to get his mind off of him.

That hair and those beautiful eyes of his, the perfect way his glasses seem to fall ever so slightly off his face and rest on his perfect nose. The sweet and kind way he always talked to people, and the way he seemed to understand Tony more than anyone and even share the same intelligence level. Some of Tony’s favorite moments were sitting in the lab with Bruce, eating blueberries together and just talking endlessly about science

But now those moments seemed to be on pause as Dr.Banner once again turned to him with a questionable look “Tony for the last time, I said no” Tony pouted and watched Bruce as he went back to work “But whhhhhhhy Bruce?” Tony whined as he walked behind him, seeing his shoulders rise as he heard Bruce let out a sigh and smiled a bit as he saw him turn around. “Tony…” He held his breath as Bruce slowly slide his glasses off and gently folded them closed before he looked up at him “I’m not understanding this…” He saw Bruce pause and glance to the side as if he was trying to think of what words he could use “Obsession” He finished as Tony gave him a look.

Obsession? All he wanted was to have dinner with the man. He put his hands across his chest. Feeling the warmth of his arch reactor as Bruce continued “With constantly asking me to dinner, Tony I thought I already told yo-” Tony jumped forward and gripped Bruce’s shoulders, shaking the man slightly “Yeah yeah yeah I’ve heard your speech before, but come on all I’m asking for is dinner. You’re acting like I’m asking for a kidney” he saw Bruce sigh once and look down pinching the bridge of his nose “If I say yes will you stop..” He saw Bruce raise his head back up at him “All this” He finished as he used his hands to gesture to Tony who just gave a victory smile “We’ll see how the night goes and then I’ll decide”

Bruce watched as Tony left the room, giving Jarvis a demand that he remind Bruce to get ready just before Tony took him to dinner. Bruce sighed again, Tony could act like a real child sometimes. Though…Bruce let a little smile dance across his face, he had to admit Tony was rather attractive even when he decided to act like a child. That thought made Bruce shake his head, as he questioned where on Earth that thought had produced from. He sighed once more. Maybe Tony was getting to him. He unfolded his glasses and slid them back onto his face, as he focused once again on his work. Rather happy Tony wouldn’t be there to annoy him this time

It had been a few hours and Bruce had noticed he hadn’t heard a peep out of Tony. Curious Bruce looked up from his work and scanned the lab. No sigh of Tony. Bruce ran his fingers through his hair as he dropped his work pencil seeing it hit the table and roll a little away from his papers. He lifted his head up to the ceiling “Jarvis?” He questioned, waiting for the robotic voice to respond “Yes Dr.Banner?”  “Where is Tony?” Bruce wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to know where Tony was but he had to admit it was rather quiet and need he say even slightly boring without the playboy bugging him. “I believe Master Stark is getting ready for your dinner date” Bruce slightly jumped “Date?” He questioned quietly out loud, sure Tony asked him to dinner but that didn’t mean it was technically a date…Did it?

Bruce sighed and gently took his glasses  as Jarvis spoke once more “I suggest you start getting ready Dr.Banner” Bruce looked up at the ceiling as if Jarvis could see his ‘Do I really have to?’ expression before he slowly got up and walked around his work counter  “Fine” he muttered in a tone that was between exhausted and somewhat annoyed, as he exited the lab and headed towards his room. Though Bruce hadn’t been on a date since God knows when, however he none the less fixed his hair and put on a somewhat fancy outfit. This mainly consisted of a fancy black and white top with a tie and black jacket, matching his black pants.

After checking himself out in the mirror Bruce was ready to head out when he heard Jarvis “Excuse me Dr.Banner but Master Stark says he is waiting in the limo just outside the building” Bruce looked up at ‘Jarvis’ with a raised eyebrow “Tony is waiting in a limo?” He almost laughed, he knew Tony had a tendency to be impatient but he hadn’t even informed him that he’d be waiting for him. Much less waiting for him in a limo.  He sighed once more as he exited his room and made his way to The Stark Tower’s front door as he heard Jarvis speak again “I believe he stated he already told you that Dr.Banner” Bruce gave a light  _‘heh’_  as he opened the door “I believe Tony just thinks he informed me of that because he likes to have things his way”

With that Bruce stepped outside feeling the rather cold chill as he began his walk down the steps mumbling to himself “And apparently never takes no for an answer” As soon as Bruce got close to the limo, the door opened and Tony poked his head out “Well” He heard Tony begin as he pulled his sunglasses halfway down revealing his chocolate brown eyes “Come on Brucey, I’ve been waiting for a while now” Bruce rolled his eyes at how childish Tony sounded and slowly climbed into the limo with Tony who was busy pouring himself a drink. Bruce raised his eyebrow. Though Tony said he had stopped drinking he still caught the so called Iron Man sneaking a drink or two

After a few moments of silence, Tony had finished his drink and eyed Bruce who was sitting there staring at the hands in his lap. “You nervous?” Tony asked him as he watched Bruce’s head shoot up, as a small smile appeared across it as Bruce explained “I..ahh…I’m not use to this. Tony you should already know that” he stated as if it was supposed to be the most important thing on Tony’s mind, Tony however just shrugged and commanded Jarvis to stop the limo and proceeded to climb out. Bruce took a deep breath and followed until he let his jaw drop, the restaurant Tony chose was enormous and by the looks of it very fancy.  And although Bruce was very impressed he couldn’t help but roll his eyes, this was very typical of Tony trying to make a big impression. However Bruce none the less followed him inside and looked around. White decorated the walls with fancy cravings along the top of them, the waiters and waitresses were all wearing white tux shirts and everyone looked fancy rich.

Bruce tugged at the collar of his tux, he didn’t exactly do good around crowds of people. However Bruce felt a tug on his upper arm as Tony pulled him into the dining area “Come on Brucey, dinner awaits” Bruce cleared his throat slightly annoyed at Tony’s new acquired nickname for him as he turned his attention to the floor before he felt Tony stop and raised his head back up. “Huh?” Bruce looked around as he noticed there were no other people around them. Just on table with 2 seats, Bruce continued to stare around the room for a brief moment before he turned to Tony who wore a smirk on his face “I reserved this section” He heard Tony begin as he watched him take a seat and motioned for him to do the same “I know that you don’t like crowds that much” Bruce let his eyes widen in surprise, mainly because of Tony remembering such a crucial piece of information. But even more so at Tony for sounding so serious and sincere. Bruce cleared his throat once more and slowly turned his gaze to meet Tony’s as he hesitantly reached over and placed his hands over his “Thank you Tony” He watched a smile form on Tony’s perfect face before a waiter came over asking if they wanted a drink.

After a while and a few order of drinks, Dr.Banner found himself smiling and occasionally laughing as the dinner carried on with Tony. “So have you given any thought to that hyper hydro weapon?” Bruce paused in thought. Ever since the New York incident Nick Fury had given them a project to recreate a weapon that was similar to Loki’s but instructed them to keep it safe and create it with a simple command that would shut it off in case of danger. Bruce scratched his chin a bit “I was actually thinking of creating it with a hydro interface wireless heat signature. Once I make the hard drive and crave the metal to intact the specific vibe of heat signatures molecules I’ll design. It should allow the weapon to shut off, though we would still need to test it” Tony nodded and pointed his finger at his brilliant sciencebro “I like it” Bruce smiled and ate a forkful of his food before he thought of something else “Tony…” He trailed off as he got the playboys attention “Why did you ask me to dinner?”

He watched Tony’s expression turn to that of a questionable look before he eyed Bruce as if he was supposed to know the answer “Well..” He slightly shifted back in his seat as he watched Tony stretch over the table and brought his face close to his “Isn’t it obvious?” Bruce closed his eyes slightly as he felt Tony’s hot breath on his face, which no surprise smelled of the alcoholic drink Tony just had “I would say that it is to you Tony but nothing is presumed as obvious unless it’s an equation only you could solve” He slowly opened his eyes back up to see Tony turning away from him and pulling out a pen. Curious Bruce got up and looked over Tony’s shoulder to see him writing down an equation that he solved as Tony wrote each part down. Once Tony finished the equation, he handed it to Bruce. “Solve for ‘i’” Tony said casually as he took a seat back down. Bruce adjusted his glasses and double checked his work “It’s i<  3u” He saw Tony give him a look as the napkin was snatched away from him and saw Tony scribbled on it “Now look at it!”

He heard Tony snap in an annoyed tone as he handed him back the napkin. Bruce stared at him for a few moments wondering what came over him before he unfolded the napkin and looked at it.

  
_"I <3u"_ was now written on it, as Bruce let his jaw drop and raised his eyebrow in question “Tony….?” He said as he lowered the napkin to see the playboy was no longer sitting at the table “Wha-” Bruce began to say before he turned around and bumped into said playboy who grabbed both his wrists. Bruce tugged his wrists trying to get out of Tony’s grip as he looked back up at him “Tony what is the meaning o-” before Bruce could finish he felt Tony’s warm lips on his and instantly felt himself melting as Tony pulled his body closer. Bruce had never even thought for once that Tony could ever feel that way towards him but he felt a thrill of happiness go through  him as he slowly wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him closer as their kiss continued until the need to breath caught up with them and they slowly separated.

Though Bruce could now taste the alcohol that Tony’s mouth smelled of, he separated from him rather breathless as he stared up at him with a happy expression before Tony smiled. Bruce couldn’t help but smile back before his breathing returned to normal and he walked closer to Tony. “So” he began before he saw Tony give his famous smile and asked the golden question “Want to go out to dinner with me again?”


End file.
